


[Podfic] Separated By Skin

by nickelmountain



Category: Fringe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: audiofemme, Community: podfic_project, F/F, Femslash, Length: 0-5 Minutes, Podfic, Possessive Behavior, Tattoos, Women Being Awesome, dopplecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They need each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Separated By Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Separated by Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/212257) by [crazylittleelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/crazylittleelf), [elfin (crazylittleelf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/elfin). 



[](http://s1195.beta.photobucket.com/user/nickelmountain/media/SeparatedbySkincover_zps50dfe9f3.jpg.html)

**Length:** 00:03:55

  

**Download:** [mp3](https://www.box.com/s/doym0elksi5yqvs2tzq2) || [m4b](https://www.box.com/s/w099nhqngvee0m3hj06h)

_Streaming available through mp3 link._

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for KISSES Fest [A Peck On The Lips](http://podfic-project.livejournal.com/11503.html) at [podfic_project](http://podfic-project.livejournal.com/).


End file.
